saopcfandomcom-20200215-history
Prophet Fragment
The Prophet Fragment is one of the Uddex Cotartos Fragments. This fragment details the observations, chronicles, discussions and debates between the Derpman ('Enlightened Sage'), also known as the 'Prophet', and Daniss and his followers. Legitimacy The Prophet Fragment is accepted as scripture by all Denist Sects, but their stance on the nature of the Derpman varies. Esoteric sects see the Derpman as a divine figure while others like the Basooleans treat him as a mere authority on the subject of Denism. Along with the Bonly and Shitkazmi Fragments, the Authorship of the fragment is clearly not that of Daniss' own. However, with the Authority of Daniss, it reports on the Pinnacle of Truths, Emanations, Sacred Names, and the Lessons. Via the concept of Divine Translation is it considered a fragment of the Uddex Cotartos itself. Transcription From the International Basoolean Edition. Chapter 1 : The Emanation of Daniss Chapter 2 : On Masalwawas In those days, I had met the Dark Angel Daniss and his great cohort of followers as they traversed the Moorwelk. In his company were a large group of Elves with four hundred and twenty members. With them were Derps of great repute, such as the Progenitals JMR and MRLN, The Blood-Cloaked Swordsaint, The Dragonfang Gunsaint, The Monster Killsaint, The Golden Eagle of Dannis, Star Collecting Dark Sword, The Earth Worn Warrior Smith, and many others. I was invited to join their ranks and travel with them. Then Daniss, ever wise, addressed me and tested my knowledge, "Derpman, beyond a hundred thousand Holy Bounds deep into the Moorwelk, there is a dark force called the Newelp. Beyond that cursed place, there is a great land with a giant golden tower called the Gaiden Hizeren, and the king there now dwells and preaches the word of Elfing. Derpman, why is that country named Masalwawas?" I answered, "All things in that country suffer no pain, living in endless joy. Therefore, it is called Masalwawas." "Derpman, In the realm of Masalwawas stand twelve rows of Basooltrades, eight rows of fine Basoolbarges, and seven lines of arrayed Enginebros; they are all of four gigantic palaces that surround and enclose the kingdom, one for each Direction and Divinity. For this reason, the land is called Masalwawas." He continued, "In the land Masalwawas there are lakes of the seven Jemebs, in which is filled Amvita with the eight Great qualities of Elfing. Their bottoms are strewn with golden sand, and the stairs of the four directions are adorned with precious stones and metals. On land there are statues and galleries adorned with all manner of sparkling Jemeb, akin to the Resplendent Regalia of Ruz itself. The Elflowers in the lakes, large as Enginebro wheels, are blue-colored with the splendors of the azure sky, yellow-colored with splendors of sunlight, red-colored with the splendors of sunset, white-colored with the splendors of pure snow, and they are all the most exquisite and purely delicious. Derpman, the land of Masalwawas overflows with glory and goodness." "Also, Derpman, in that Kingdom there are heavenly voices always singing on to the rhythmic beatings of the Ketsu drums; Jemeb is spread on the ground; and seven times every day and night it showers fragrant Amvita. Usually, in the serene light of dawn all of those who live in that land fill their bowls top the brim with wonderful Amvita, and make offerings to a hundred thousand Emanations of Daniss in other worlds; and at the time for meals they come back to their own houses, take their meals, then have a walk. Derpman, the land of Masalwawas overflows with glory and goodness." "And again, Derpman, in that Kingdom there are always various wonderful Doconrov and Legions of Protectors — Heunde Heuves, Opache Marmes, Lemmen Bhuttens, Enginebros, the Den Liner and the Eight Headed War Barge. Seven times every day and night all voices sing in melodious tune, and that tune proclaims the Five Elements of Creation, the Eight Ways of the World, the Eight Judgements of Eight Heavenly Courts, the Thirteen Fates, and the Sixteen Worldly Wisdoms. The people in that land, having heard the praising, all invoke the Mind, invoke the Body, and invoke the Soul." "Derpman, you should not think that these Doconrov are in fact born into lives filled with suffering," Daniss then explained. "What is the reason?" I asked. "This is because in Masalwawas there exist not the Thirty Four Evils. Derpman, in Masalwawas no one hears even the names of the Thirty Four Evils. How could the Evils exist there themselves? All those Marmes are what the Gaiden Hizeren miraculously created with the desire to let them spread the voice of Truth." "In Masalwawas, whenever a gentle breeze happens to blow, the precious Dessert Eagles arranged in rows and the Jemeb nets emit a delicate enrapturing tune, and it is just as if a hundred thousand bottoms were slapped at the same time, as if a hundred thousand slaves were moaning and grunting. Everybody who hears that music naturally conceives the thought to invoke the name of Daniss, to invoke the Mind, to invoke the Body, and to invoke the Soul. Derpman, the land of Masalwawas overflows with glory and goodness." "Derpman, what do you think in your mind, for what reason that Daniss has Emanations? Derpman, the light of that Dark Angel is boundless and shining without impediments all over the realms of the Ayepeessee. Therefore he has Emanations. Again, Derpman, the life of that Donaris and of his people is endless and boundless in Ayepeesee, so he is named Den. Derpman, since Basool ascended, it has passed now ten Welps. Again, Derpman, that Dark Adeept has numerous Adeepts or disciples, who are all chosen ones and whose number cannot be known by ordinary calculation. The number of Elves cannot be fathomed as well. Derpman, the land of Masalwawas overflows with glory and goodness." "Again, Derpman, the beings born in Masalwawas are all Elves. Among them is a multitude of beings born of one emanation; and their number, being extremely large, cannot be expressed by ordinary calculation. Only can it be mentioned in boundless Elfing. Derpman, the sentient beings who hear these words need to clasp their hands in prayer that they may be welcomed into that Kingdom; for they will be able to Elf in the same place together with those noble personages. Derpman, by means of good deeds and Elfing one can be brought to that Kingdom." Chapter 3 : The Elfing Chapter 4 : The Terrors of the Welp Chapter 5 : The Evil of the Dark Eminence Chapter 6 : The Nature of Meveille and its Components Chapter 7 : The Ways of the Moorwelk Chapter 8 : The Mercy of Daniss / The Saving of the North Chapter 9 : The Forging of the Sacred Implements Chapter 10 : The Deeds of Daniss and His Followers at Gulbarretor and the Broken Hall Chapter 11 : The Deeds of Daniss and His Followers at the end of the Broken World Chapter 12 : After the Coalescence